A kiss at midnight
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: DMHP a bit of BZRW. The DA decide to have a New Year's eve party in the room of requirement but when they arrive they find the room full of drunk Slytherins. AU, Voldie died in 5th year... SLASH WARNING!


A kiss at Midnight.

It was Harry's 6th year in Hogwarts and New Year's Eve. So of course to celebrate the turn of the New Year the DA had decided to meet in the room of requirements and have a small party. Fred and George had then seen this little get together as a way to remind people in Hogwart's they may have left the school they would still be causing trouble and had supplied the young army with food, refreshments, fireworks and many other magical items that Harry was sure were on Filch's list of forbidden items. The twins had managed to smuggle them all in through the Shrieking Shack (once Harry had convinced them that the only thing that haunted it was Lupin, and that was only on a full moon). They had even promised to put in a cameo at the party if they could.

At 9 O'clock the golden trio went down to the room to prepare. Harry walked past the entrance three times, opened the door and found about 15 Slytherin 6th years staring back at him. "What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"Well Potter, when two people love each other very much they decide to..." Draco drawled patronisingly

"Yes! Malfoy, I'm sure I grasp that much of the conception process but what are you doing here, right now, in this room? Harry asked, a slight blush remaining on his face from Malfoy's previous statement

"I do believe we are having a party Potter, which by the looks of it is what you were also planning on doing."

"But your all Slytherin! Why can't you just use your common room?" Harry asked exasperatedly, desperate to get rid of the snakes before the rest of Dumbledore's Army appeared

"Because our common room doesn't have this!" a very drunk Pansy Parkinson said stumbling over to a cupboard to reveal a large supply of alcoholic drinks that the room had supplied.

"Come on Potter lighten up, how about we both use the room, I'm sure we can call a truce for one night!" Malfoy said slinging his arm around Harry's shoulder "So come in out of the doorway, eat, drink, be merry, I'm sure Weasley and Blaise can't wait to suck each others faces off!" At that statement Ron turned bright red and began looking at the floor "Oops! Was I not meant to talk about that yet?" The Italian boy sent glares at his blonde friend then went over to Ron and proceeded to drag the blushing red head into a different room that the room of requirement had happily provided once the need had been there.

It was mere seconds after that the rest of D.A. appeared seeing a stunned Hermione, Harry trying to wriggle away from Draco Malfoy and a drunken group of Slytherins "What the bloody hell is going on?" remarked Justin Finch-Fletchley at the sight

"Anybody mind sharing the party with the Slytherin's?" Harry asked, giving up and allowing Malfoy to lean on him. He'd have to wait for Ron as it was, and then they were going to have a long talk about what the hell Harry had just witnessed.

It wasn't long until all the Gryfindors were all about as drunk than the Slytherins, even Hermione was prattling on about nonsense to Pansy while the other girl stared at her boobs. And Harry was locked in a serious game of 'it' [A drinking game where every time someone says it they have to take a shot of alcohol] with Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas and Theo Nott when Ron and Blaise came out of the room they had previously been occupying and claimed it was time for Spin the Bottle so Harry was dragged unceremoniously by the drunk blonde to the forming circle and sat down before Draco moved away to sit next to Blaise and Pansy. Ron then proceeded to Vampiric Vodka bottle in the centre of the circle and spun it so it landed on Millicent, signalling that she should go first. She chose dare and Ginny dared her to strip down to her underwear which she did with ease. And so the game went on.

After a few more spins it was Draco's turn to spin. It spun quickly and landed awkwardly on Harry. "Your turn Harry," Draco grinned. Harry didn't know when the two had stopped referring to each other via their last names but he was too drunk to care.

"Ermmm...I pick...Truff!" He slurred

"Truth it is," Draco said grinning "Are you single?" Harry went wide eyed and began staring at the Malfoy heir like he was an idiot, "Come on Harry, we are all waiting for an answer..." He drawled uninterestedly

"No, I'm not." A hushed silence fell over the Non-Slytherins in the crowd. Some even going as far as to look at Ginny who shook her head and held up her hand showing it was interlaced with Dean's. Harry noticing where this was going spun the bottle only to find it pointed at him again. Now any sane, sober person would then think 'Hang on, something's wrong with this bottle...' but instead Harry thought 'Damn, me again? It's always me!' and then accepted his fate like a true Gryfindor. "A'right, I pick...dare." Hoping that by not picking truth they couldn't force him to tell them who he was going out with. He could see people thinking desperately of dares. Draco got there first.

"I dare you to go and kiss the person you are going out with..." Harry glared at Draco

"Why are you doing this!?!" Harry demanded

"Because I'm sick of you hiding things! You bloody Gryfindors always do this! It's like your embarrassed of having lovers. Now just bloody hurry up and kiss me you idiot!" Draco said, loosing his temper. Malfoy's should never loose their tempers. A quiet fell over the entire room, Slytherins all in quiet agreement with what the blonde had said and the others all too shocked to speak.

Draco looked hesitantly into the eyes of the Boy-who-lived expecting to see a blazing hatred in his eyes. He was not expecting to the the boy moving towards him, his emerald eyes darker with lust. Harry then crawled onto Draco's lap and proceeded to kiss him. It was at that moment that all the fireworks Fred and George had sent exploded, later Draco would claim it was such a spectacular kiss that he had set it off but Harry, Ron and Hermione knew that the twins had rigged them to go off at midnight. Hermione then cast a spell so the entire room could hear Big Ben chime 12, only the muggleborns knew what was going on but the rest of the wizards just went along with it.

Harry pulled away from Draco and grinned childishly "You know there is a muggle saying that if you kiss someone on exactly on midnight of New Year's, you'll be with them all year long..."

"If you think I'll let you leave me after a year you are deadly mistaken, Potter." Draco retorted pulling Harry in for another kiss.

Alright so I should probably warn you all at this very moment I am horrendously drunk. Hopefully that hasn't impaired me too much but I just wanted to write a little one shot to wish you Happy New Year, Merry Christmas and promise you I am going to update my other stories and post some new ones! So yes, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ramblings of a drunken Brit beta-d by Eloisa Skywalker xD

So Happy New Year 2009

Lot's of love

~ORANGEJumpsuit =D


End file.
